1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer network configurations. Specifically, the invention relates to apparatus, systems, graphical user interfaces, and methods for presenting a mapping between a namespace and a set of computing resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Managing a computer network is complicated, especially if the network includes resources that a user can reference by more than one name or identifier. Computer networks commonly use mappings to link multiple names or identifiers to a single network resource. A namespace, or set of names, used in a computer network is often mapped to a set of computing resources. Using a namespace is typically more intuitive than using the literal name of the computing resource.
For example, Internet users identify web sites by domain names such as www.us.gov and www.uspto.gov. A set of domain names is one example of a namespace. A domain name server resolves each domain name to an Internet Protocol (IP) address. The IP address uniquely identifies a web server hosting the web site corresponding to the domain name.
For example, the domain name www.uspto.gov can be resolved to the IP address 199.107.69.75. An IP address can more generally be referred to as a computing resource. Accordingly, one example of a mapping that computer networks use is a mapping between a set of domain names (more generally referred to as a namespace) and a set of IP addresses (more generally referred to as a set of computing resources).
Mappings, such as the one described above, can make computer networks easier to use. For example, it would be difficult for an Internet user to remember the IP address 199.107.69.75 for the United States Government, but relatively easy for the user to remember the domain name www.us.gov. The mapping that links the domain name www.us.gov to the IP address 199.107.69.75 eliminates the need for the user to remember the IP address. The mapping is very useful since, in general, computing resources identifiers such as IP addresses are not intuitive.
Computer networks widely use mappings between namespaces and computing resources. In general, namespaces comprise user-friendly names used as aliases for less friendly identifiers of computing resources. A mapping simplifies use of a network. However, a network administrator needs to understand and manage the mapping. Often, while troubleshooting the network, the administrator needs to know the identifier of the computing resource, not the user-friendly name.
A Storage Area Network (SAN) file system can use a mapping between components of a file system and a group of filesets to simplify the presentation of the SAN file system. A mapping associates each component (a directory, file, or link) of the SAN file system with a fileset. A fileset is a logical segment of a virtual storage device that stores the components of the file system. A user refers to components of the SAN file system by name. However, in certain situations, a network administrator desires to know which fileset each component is associated with.
A typical method for managing the mapping between components of a SAN file system and a group of filesets is to use two different Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) to determine a file system to fileset relationship. FIG. 1 illustrates a file system GUI 100 and a fileset GUI 102. The file system GUI 100 comprises two panes. The left pane displays each of the components 104 of the SAN file system in a tree control. The right pane displays the contents of a selected directory named “NotesRal4” 106.
To determine which fileset the “NotesRal4” directory 106 is mapped to, the network administrator must use the fileset GUI 102. The network administrator searches through a list of filesets 108 to locate the fileset with a directory name 110 corresponding to the “NotesRal4” directory 106. A fileset name 112, associated with the fileset, can be different than the directory name 110. Using different names for the fileset name 112 and directory name 110 leads to confusion. Typically, the network administrator desires the fileset name 112 in order to perform a maintenance operation on the fileset.
Using two GUIs 100,102 to determine the mapping between a component 104 and a fileset name 112 is tedious and error prone. The network administrator performs a significant number of mouse clicks and visual inspection to determine the mapping. This manual process leads to errors in determining the mapping and makes troubleshooting difficult.
Alternatively, a network administrator may be tempted to try to remember the mapping between a component 104 and a fileset, and not take the time to look up the mapping. However, since mappings can change over time (for example, end user may make changes), the mapping memorized by the network administrator may not be accurate.
What is needed is a single GUI that displays the components 104 of a SAN file system and the corresponding fileset names 112 side by side. More generally, such a GUI should present a mapping between an arbitrary namespace and a corresponding set of computing resources. Administrators of IP addresses could use the GUI to display the mapping between domain names and IP addresses. Administrators of SAN file systems could use the GUI to display the mapping between file system components 104 and filesets.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, graphical user interface, and method that presents a mapping of a namespace to a set of corresponding computing resources. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, graphical user interface, and method would reduce the amount of time spent troubleshooting networks by providing information about the mapping in a more usable format.